riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Pegasus Project
The Pegasus Project is a top-secret, highly illegal supersoldier program developed by a select few members of the Northern Federation meant to produce supersoldiers who are incredible HMV pilots that can be deployed under any circumstance. Very few people know of this program's existence, and fewer still know of what it entails. The Northern Federation has kept the entire project under wraps from even their fellow NEDA members, and what few NEDA members do know about Pegasus do not know it is a supersoldier program, but rather just believe it to be an elite Special Forces unit, but even these are few and far between. Even the soldiers who they are deployed with don't know of them, and they are pretty much ghosts in a fight, coming in, sweeping up the fight, and disappearing as if they were never there. The Pegasus Project is one of the most controversial military projects in history, and is completely shrouded in secrecy due to the backlash the Federation would get if it got leaked. Due to both the cost of the augmentations and the unique HMVs given to the surviving candidates, the Pegasus Project would become the single most expensive military program in history. =History= Origins When the Travesti attacked the New Ossyrian Republic in 102 AF during the Siege of Canaan, the entire galaxy watched in fear as their common enemy showed themselves with a mighty force in the Southern Rim. This caused many factions in the galaxy to kick start several projects and bump them very high up on the priority list. While many of these projects were new kinds of weapons, units, or updated combat tactics, the Northern Federation felt that none of this was enough to combat the Travesti horde. Talk of a supersoldier project had been among the House for decades, but none ever felt they could get it off the ground and very few members of the House supported it, saying it was too risky. President Koslov believed a supersoldier program was needed, but the House shot him down every time, bar a few select members. He dropped the matter from them, saying we would give it up, but in reality he would launch the project in secret, with the help of the five House members that supported him. He codenamed this project the 'Pegasus Project', and recruitment for a top-secret HMV unit would begin in December of 102 AF. He made a team from the top geneticists and scientists not only in the Federation, but in the Galaxy, making them all swear complete secrecy and beginning development of the project. Initially taking recruits from the Elite HMV Units already present in the military, they would undergo incredible training and grueling preparation for their genetic enhancements to be the best of the best. All 2,500 of the initial recruits died from the serum. Their deaths were covered up as a Special Operations mission gone wrong, and very few would ever know the truth. Scientists determined that the soldiers did not accept the genetic enhancements because they were already fully grown and so could not handle the mutations. They theorized children could be used to greater effect and could accept the genetic enhancements as they grow, allowing them to become permanent. These children would be between 6 and 12 years old. After the initial trials had gone wrong, Koslov enlisted the help of several members of the FIB, authorizing them to search the galaxy for orphaned children and bring them back to be used in the program. These intelligence operatives would also be the ones who would make sure nothing from the project got leaked. By the end of 104 AF, 5,000 children from a wide variety of species and places across the galaxy were sent to the a new training facility on Suvorov and the project would begin. Training Once all 5,000 of the selected children were brought to the top-secret research facility ASE-1932, or codenamed "Cloud Nine", they would immediately begin training. Each child would have baseline tests done to determine their strengths and weaknesses, as well as physical and mental capabilities. From here, they were divided into squad-sized classes, who they would train, know and eventually serve with throughout the entirety of their careers. This was to instill a sense of comradery and loyalty to each other. Training begins with live-action combat training as well as classroom work focusing on military tactics and basic strategies after baseline tests are complete and squads formed, a process which takes a week. After their first round of basic training, which lasts roughly a year or so, they receive their first augmentation serum, before moving on to far more advanced learning. After the first augmentation process boosts their aggressiveness and intellect, basic HMV flight training begins as well as more advanced military tactics and hand-to-hand combat techniques. Live-fire combat exercises also begins, as well as War Games, which begins real-world combat training by pitting two or more squads against each other. These War Games use live rounds and are incredibly brutal, which forces them to think as if they were in real combat scenarios. War Games had by far the highest casualty rate among candidates, besides the augmentation process itself. This is to put the candidates into real combat situations and force them to make on-the-spot decisions. After all, nothing teaches combat tactics like experience. They are given their first basic training of HMVs, and are taught how to pilot them, maintain them, and, what would become most important, customizing them. This training process takes two years to complete, before their second augmentation begins. After their second augmentation, which gives them far increased reflexes and fine motor skills, and the focus is shifted to mainly HMV piloting. Augmentation Process =Equipment= HMVs PCU-34 "Icarus" Flight Suit Neurolink Weapons =Deployment= =Organization= =Controversy= Moral Controversy The Black Hand Fall of a President Category:Factions